El Mejor Regalo
by Mamiya Love-Anna Monsalve K
Summary: Drabble. "—Kagome. —La chica nuevamente respondió a su llamado, volteó su rostro e iba a hablar; pero no pudo, un par de labios evitaron que hablara. Feliz día —susurró románticamente mientras de su manga sacaba un hermoso clavel".


******Los personaje le pertenencen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Yo solo arme la historia.**

**Porfavor lean las notas de la autora al final del FanFic y visiten mi perfil para llegar a mi blog.**

******Disfruten el relato.**

* * *

_**Drabble**_

_**El Mejor Regalo**_

_**Inuyasha y Kagome**_

_**Serie: Inuyasha**_

Dio otros dos pasos. Se percato hasta donde había llegado. Vio el frondoso árbol y de sus labios salió un sonoro suspiro. Cuantos recuerdos tenía en ese enorme roble. Pero el más importante era cuando conoció a ese chico que ahora le robaba el sueño. Se sentó en el pasto y levantó su rostro para sentir los últimos rayos del sol en ese atardecer que se podía ver en el cielo.

Una mariposa amarilla paso a través de sus ojos y la desconcentro por completo. Con su mirada siguió el insecto el cual se poso en su bolso de igual color, el cual siempre llevaba a la época antigua.

Los recuerdos de ese día llegaron rápidamente. Hoy era catorce de Febrero y había recibido algunos regalos: por sus amigas, algún compañero de Souta y sin olvidar a Hojo. Estaba agradecida y hasta un poco avergonzada por tantas atenciones y regalos.

Pero solo había una cosa que no le agradaba y esa era la actitud ignorante y evasiva que había tomado su compañero. Ella le había hablado sobre ese famoso día; "El día de San Valentín" o también conocido como "El día de los Enamorados" y no olvidemos el preferido de algunas solteras "El día de la Amistad"

Pero (nuevamente esos peros) el chico no le dio ningún regalo, ni un "Feliz día Kagome" ¡Ni siquiera llego a darle una sonrisa o preguntarle como estuvo su día! ¡Ni siquiera podía tratarla como todos los días! Solo la ignoraba.

—Kagome. —Volteó al sentir su llamado. Se enfocó primeramente en ese ya conocido traje rojo—. ¿Por qué estás sola?

—Solo quería pensar un poco —respondió sin muchas ganas, no estaba molesta. Su sentimiento era más de tristeza. Recordó un truco para levantar el ánimo por lo que buscó entre su bolso una caja con forma de corazón y un enorme lazo rojo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Inuyasha mientras se sentaba en el pasto al lado de la chica.

—Mi regalo del día de los enamorados —dijó sin ni siquiera verlo, sacó uno de los chocolates de la caja y lo saboreó con mucho gusto.

El chico apretó sus dientes. Mataría a quien le hubiese mostrado su amor a Kagome. Y lo peor es que Kagome lo estaba disfrutando.

—¿Te gustan esos regalos? —La voz del medio demonio sonó algo depresiva. Apretó un poco el objeto que tenía en su mano izquierda, sin llegar a dañarlo.

—Son lindos, pero no me parece lo mejor. —Giró su rostro para no ver a Inuyasha y terminó su bocado de chocolate.

El muchacho ante las palabras de la chica se acerco más para escuchar.

—Para mí el mejor regalo seria simplemente un beso y un "Feliz día" dicho sinceramente, del corazón —continuó ella algo avergonzada.

—Kagome. —La chica nuevamente respondió a su llamado, volteó su rostro e iba a hablar. Pero no pudo, un par de labios evitaron que hablara. Algo lindo, tierno y sobre todo inesperado.

La chica correspondió gustosa después de haber regresado de su estado de shock. Pero el chico quería más. Con sus brazos tomo la nuca de la chica y se hundió mas en sus labios. Con cuidado de no herirla con sus dientes mordió su labio inferir y empezó a recorrer cada centímetro de su boca con su lengua.

Después de un tiempo se separaron y el sonrojo de ambos era sorprendente.

—Feliz día —susurró románticamente sin dejar que la azabache articulara alguna palabra, mientras de su manga sacó un hermoso clavel.

* * *

**14 de Febrero, un día de felicidad amor y de ataques de depresión dependiendo la situación :)  
**

**Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo.**

**Ahora dejen su comentario y opinión, los tomaré con todo el gusto del mundo. Deseo crecer como escritora por eso debo saber que piensan de mi trabajo (total sinceridad)**

**Y el punto final antes de retirarme, en mi perfil podran entrar a mi blog oficial como escritora (no solo de FanFics sino de manera profesional)**

**Ahi podrán ver comentarios, opiniones mias, en que me inspire, dificultad al trabajar, todos mis proyectos (organizados de buena manera para su comodidad), mis futuros relatos (como van, nombre, tema) preguntar sin ningún problema (toda pregunta será respondida), suscribirse, entre otras miles de cosas. Así que porfavor pasen, ¡estoy segura que lo disfrutaran!  
**

**Mamiya Love**

**愛をこめて **


End file.
